Nuestro Hilo Del Destino
by DreamingStories
Summary: Cuenta la leyenda que un anciano, habitante de la luna, sale cada noche y busca almas que están predestinadas a unirse en la tierra. Cuando las encuentra, las ata con un hilo rojo invisible para que no se pierdan. Sakura encerrada en sí misma necesita de ese alguien para enseñarle a vivir de nuevo... Y ese alguien es Shaoran, su alma gemela, su luz en la oscuridad.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: Cuenta la leyenda que un anciano, habitante de la luna, sale cada noche y busca almas que están predestinadas a unirse en la tierra. Cuando las encuentra, las ata con un hilo rojo invisible para que no se pierdan. Sakura encerrada en sí misma necesita de ese alguien para enseñarle a vivir de nuevo... Y ese alguien es Shaoran, su alma gemela, su luz en la oscuridad.

**Advertencia**: Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen al grandioso grupo Clamp. Esta historia es de mi propiedad y se hizo sin ningún interés de lucro.

**··· **

"**La vida es como una ruleta... siempre da vueltas, y no se sabe nunca donde va a parar."**

-**Anónimo**-

**Capitulo 1: El día en que todo cambio**.

Una pequeña niña miraba por la ventana de un lujoso auto negro, entretenida con el paisaje, totalmente distraída y sin prestar atención a la conversación que se llevaba a cabo a su alrededor ¿su nombre? Fácil, Sakura Kinomoto poseedora de unos hermosos ojos color verde, ellos son brillantes y expresivos los cuales resaltan con su piel de porcelana, Sakura era alta para su corta edad de 9 años, hoy era un día especial, conocerían a unos "_amigos_" de su padre por ello llevaba puesto un vestido blanco que solo hacia resaltar su cabello castaño claro que llevaba en una coleta alta.

-"Padre se supone que era una salida "_familiar_" a la playa no una fachada para que tus futuros socios pienses que eres "_el gran padre de familia_" que les haces creer que eres"- Hablo Touya Kinomoto de una manera fría y de forma despectiva algo sumamente raro en un joven de tan solo 12 años, Touya es un joven alto para su edad de tez clara con ojos y cabellos cafés, el llevaba unos shorts hasta la rodilla de color azul y una camiseta blanca que decía 'keep calm and eat a cookie' en letras negras, y aunque su pequeña y adorada hermanita no se daba cuenta de que sus padres solo los usaban para sus negocios vendiéndolos como la "_perfecta familia feliz_" que en realidad no eran el si se daba cuenta, y eso, lo astiba demasiado así que debía exteriorizarlo.

-"Touya quiero que te comportes, tienes todo lo que un joven de tu edad quiere, así que por favor sonríe y muéstrales a la familia Li lo buen jovencito que eres"- Dijo Fujitaka Kinomoto con una de sus mejores sonrisas falsas.

-"Además cariño solo será un rato, luego tú y tu hermana podrán ir a nadar y divertirse toda la tarde"- Secundo a su esposo Nadeshiko Kinomoto que al igual que su esposo fingía su sonrisa, ellos fueron un matrimonio arreglado para la sola conveniencia de las familias Amamiya y Kinomoto, fueron criados para no amar, para aparentar cosas que no eran y por supuesto para poner el dinero y el poder ante todo.

-"Aja"- Respondió Touya, ya esto era una rutina, así que ¿Por qué no fingir una tarde más?-"Sakura ¿te gustaría aprender a nadar hoy?"- Para Touya ella es su rayo de luz porque alrededor de su familia de porquería, ella es y será, lo único que lo mantenga tan cuerdo como ahora.

-"¡SI!"- Grito Sakura emocionada casi abalanzándose sobre Touya-"Gracias, gracias, gracias Touya prometo ser obediente para que se te haga más fácil enseñarme"-

-"Monstruo sal de encima"-

Y así entre reclamos, risas y bromas transcurrieron las siguientes dos horas para Sakura y Touya porque sus padres estaban en otro planeta sin prestarles la mínima atención.

**···**

El auto de la familia Kinomoto aparcaba frente a una gran casa de playa de dos pisos color blanco con pequeños detalles en amarillos, la casa contaba con grandes jardines y con lo que era una espectacular vista a la playa ya que quedaba justo al frente de ella. Solo después de unos minutos los portones automáticos se abrieron dejando pasar el auto que se estaciono frente a una gran puerta de roble de donde salieron un gran grupo de personas.

-"Muy buenos días Hien"- Hablo Fujitaka después de haber salido de su auto con una enorme sonrisa y con un tono totalmente tranquilo y pasivo que por supuesto eran fingidos.

-"Bueno días"- Dijo feliz Hien pero a diferencia de Fujitaka su felicidad si era verdadera-"Mira te presento a mi familia, ella es mi esposa Leran Li- Dijo señalando a una mujer no tan alta de cabello negro largo mirada apacible y con un vestido playero de mangas cortas color rojo, al oír su nombre Leran hizo la típica reverencia China-"Ellas son mis hijas Fuutie, Shiefa, Fanren y Feime Li"-Y al igual que su madre saludaron como suelen hacerlo en su natal país China-"Y por ultimo mi orgullo y único hijo varón Shaoran Li"- Y este aunque saludo con una reverencia lo hizo de forma aburrida y casi mecánica.

-"Un gusto"- Dijeron al unisonó la familia Kinomoto-"Bueno Hien ya conoces a mi esposa, ellos son Sakura y Touya mis pequeños retoños- Cada uno hizo su saludo correspondiente, para luego ser invitados a pasar a la casa para tomar el desayuno.

**··· **

-"Y dime Sakura ¿te gusta el desayuno?"- Pregunto Leran tratando de conocer un poco más a Sakura ya que era un poco tímida y no hablaba mucho.

-"¡S-si! Señora Leran esta delicioso ¿lo preparo usted?"-

-"Bueno si en parte, Shiefa y Fuutie ayudaron mucho, ¿no chicas?"-

-"Es cierto, pero no soy muy buena cocinera mi hermana mayor es mejor"- Dijo tímidamente Shiefa un año menor que Fuutie.

-"Bueno pues felicitaciones a las chefs es el segundo desayuno mas delicioso que he probado en mi vida"- Hablo Fujitaka

-"¿Si, y cuál es el primero?"- Pregunto divertida Feime.

-"Pues el de Nadeshiko"-

-"¿Madre Sakura y yo ya nos podemos ir a la playa?"- Pregunto Touya ya asqueado con tanta falsedad de sus padres.

-"Bueno... ¿Qué opinas Fujitaka?"-

-"Por mi está bien vayan, pero regresen a la hora del almuerzo y por favor tengan mucho cuidado, Touya no vayas a perder de vista a tu hermana"- Dijo Fujitaka en tono de padre preocupado, algo que ni su padre se lo creería.

-"Vamo..."- Touya no tuvo tiempo de terminar su frase ya que Hien ya estaba hablando.

-"Shaoran, Fuutie vayan con los chicos, Fuutie tienes doce ayuda a Touya con los niños"-

Touya estuvo a punto de refutar pero la mira de enojo de su padre basto para que guardara silencio, después de salir de la casa para llegar a la playa era necesario cruzar una calle cuando Touya iba a tomar la mano de Sakura fue interrumpido por Shiefa que se prendió de su brazo como una sanguijuela.

-"Shaoran toma de la mano a Sakura y mira hacia los lados antes de cruzar la calle"-

Luego de esa orden Shaoran tomo la mano de Sakura, una simple acción que se hace a diario una que es tan habitual como caminar o respira... Una que cambiaria la vida de Sakura tanto como la de Shaoran.

En el instante en que la piel de Shaoran toco a la de Sakura ella tuvo claras imágenes en su mente, ella tuvo "_visiones_" que viajaban en su mente en cuestión de segundos.

**Sakura se encontraba de pie en el medio de un parque que estaba rodeado de flores de cerezo, en el parque no habían muchos niños, a decir verdad, solo había un niño y un joven de unos veinte tantos ellos parecían hermanos aunque su trato no se parecía mucho al de un par de hermanos, luego de un par de segundos el menor se despidió, seguramente porque, ya estaba anocheciendo.**

_**De repente la imagen que vea del parque empezaba a distorsionarse, los colores se mezclaban y el piso se movía de forma muy parecida al agua luego de unos segundos se podía ver como todo parecía volver a ser rígido otra vez y como cielo y tierra volvían a ser dos cosas distintas.**_

**Ahora Sakura se encontraba en la playa en un lugar un poco alejado de donde las demás personas jugaban y nadaban, al ver a su izquierda observo al mismo niño de antes que le daba espalda, el estaba corriendo detrás de una pelota; un joven... El mismo joven de antes la tomo y se la ofreció. Cuando el niño intento tomarla el joven saco un arma de su chamarra amenazando el niño y tomándolo del brazo el pequeño empezó a forcejear y a pedir por ayuda, pero nadie lo veía o escuchaba, entre tanto forcejeo****el arma se activo… el niño cayó al suelo y el joven huyo de la escena tan rápido como sus piernas daban.**

_**Luego de ver al niño caer Sakura empezó a correr hacia su dirección pero por más que corría no lograba acercarse ni un solo metro; el niño solo sangraba y sangraba cada vez más y más. **_

-"Sakura ya puedes soltarme la mano"- Dijo en un susurro un sonrojado Shaoran para no llamar la atención de los mayores que iban delante de ellos.

-"¿Eh? ¿Dónde estamos?"- Pregunto completamente desconcertada Sakura.

-"¿Cómo que donde estamos? En la playa acabamos de cruzar la calle"- Dijo Shaoran mirándola detenidamente.

-"¿Habrá sido real o estaba soñando?"- Se pregunto bajito para sí misma-"Lo siento, no me di cuenta cuando cruzamos la calle, estaba distraída"- Hablo esta vez en voz alta soltándole la mano.

-"No importa, vamos nos dejaran o atrás"-

-"Si"- Respondió perdida en su cabeza pero ella ya había decido algo, no sabía quién era el niño, pero ella lo protegería, si lo que ella vio fue real significaba que ella lo vería y si lo hacia esta vez llegaría a tiempo, ella lo **salvaría**.

Notas de autora:

Bien es mi primera historia y espero que le den una oportunidad, dejen reviews ya sean de animo o no (acepto criticas, mas no insultos). Bien nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.

Se despide **DreamingStories.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titulo**: Nuestro Hilo Del Destino

**Summary**: Cuenta la leyenda que un anciano, habitante de la luna, sale cada noche y busca almas que están predestinadas a unirse en la tierra. Cuando las encuentra, las ata con un hilo rojo invisible para que no se pierdan. Sakura encerrada en sí misma necesita de ese alguien para enseñarle a vivir de nuevo... Y ese alguien es Shaoran, su alma gemela, su luz en la oscuridad.

**Advertencia**: Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen al grandioso grupo Clamp. Esta historia es de mi propiedad y se hizo sin ningún interés de lucro.

**···**

"**Los cobardes mueren muchas veces antes de su verdadera muerte, los valientes gustan la muerte solo una vez"**

**Capitulo 2: Porque Nadie Sabe Lo Que Tiene Hasta Que Lo Ve Por Perdido Parte I**

El sol brillaba más que nunca algo normal para un día de verano y aun mas estando en la playa, un pequeño grupo de cuatro niños jugaban voleibol un poco alejados de las demás personas se podría decir que desde ese lugar casi nadie los podría escuchar.

-"Sakura, Shaoran ¿les gustarían unos helados?"- Pregunto Fuutie sentada en la arena.

-"!Si¡ yo quiero de chocolate"- Respondió Sakura.

-"Igual yo"- Respondió Shaoran esta vez.

-"Bien, vamos Touya cerca de aquí hay una heladería que vende unos helados deliciosos"-

-"¿Qué? Tú fuiste la que hablo de helados, yo no pienso ir a ningún lado"- Dijo Touya altanero pero Fuutie sin prestar atención alguna a su respuesta lo tomo del brazo empezando a caminar por los helados-"Oye, suéltame... ¡Que me sueltes!"- Ignorando las suplicas de Touya, Fuutie le grito a los niños desde lejos un 'no entren al agua y tengan cuidado, volvemos rápido'.

**···**

-"Oye, Shaoran estoy aburrida de ver las olas ¿podemos seguir jugando con el balón?"- Pregunto Sakura con ojos suplicantes.

-"Seguro"- Respondió apenado Shaoran, no estaba acostumbrado a hablar con otras niñas que no fueran sus hermanas.

Luego de un par de puntos de parte de Sakura, unos saques de Shaoran, remates y tiros fallidos el balón cayó un poco alejados de ellos y claro Shaoran siendo un verdadero caballero el fue detrás de él. Justo antes de que el balón llegara a la calle un joven alto de cabellos negros y ojos marrones la tomo.

-"Niño ven tu a buscarla, mi hombro esta lastimado no puedo lanzarla"- Dijo en voz alta.

Sin pensarlo detenidamente Shaoran empezó un trote ligero hacia el desconocido. Ya a su lado estiro sus brazos esperando el balón cosa que nunca recibió.

-"Escúchame detenidamente, no vas a gritar, no vas a correr solo me seguirás y no harás ninguna pregunta ¿entendido?"- Dijo en un susurro.

-"¿Disculpa?"-

-"¿Ves esto? Es un arma y si no me obedeces me encargare que una bala quede en tu cabecita"-

Shaoran simplemente estaba estupefacto, su rostro estaba pálido parecía que muy pronto se desmayaría, el ahora secuestrador lo tomo del brazo intentado de que empezara a caminar pero Shaoran no se rendiría tan rápido, el desobedeciendo las ordenes ya dadas y empezó a forcejear y gritar por ayuda, cosas que no servían de mucho por la distancia, necesitaba de un sonido mucho más fuerte para que las personas a lo lejos lo escucharan.

Sakura que solo se encontraba a unos cuantos metros atrás estaba en estado de shock, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, lo que ella había visto, lo que ella pensó que solo fue un raro desvarió de su cerebro, se estaba haciendo realidad, el resultado de su visión fue un niño sangrando en la arena, corrección, el resultado sería un Shaoran sangrando en la arena y eso no lo permitiría ya lo había decidido antes. Inmediatamente empezó a correr en dirección a Shaoran con todas sus fuerzas, todo para ella lucia como en cámara lenta, justo cuando llego donde Shaoran lo tomo del cuello de la camiseta y lo jalo hacia atrás haciendo que cayera en la arena el secuestrador por inercia jalo del gatillo disparándole a Sakura en el abdomen, el secuestrador empezó a huir al mismo tiempo que personas empezaron a acercarse por el sonido del arma encontrándose con una de las escenas más horribles que podrías ver en una vida.

**··· **

-"Touya tardaste mucho en elegir un helado"- Reclamaba Fuutie-"Saku y Shao ya deben pensar que nos fuimos a la casa"-

-"Lo sé, esque habían muchos sabores"- Respondió Touya un poco apenado.

-"Para nada porque acabaste eligiendo chocolate... Touya ¿y ese grupo de personas de haya, ahí estaban los niños no?"-

-"Mierda"- Soltó Touya antes de empezar a correr con todas sus fuerzas.

**···**

-"¿Qué sucedió?"- Pregunto un hombre alto de ojos azules y cabello negro él fue el único valiente en acercarse de todos los que observaban-"Pequeño está bien, mira soy Hiro Matsumoto, soy doctor"- El hablaba mientras aplicaba presión en la herida de Sakura-"Alguien llame una ambulancia ¡RAPIDO!"- Grito Hiro, Shaoran esta inmóvil no hablaba, parecía ido de la situación.

-"¡SAKURA!,¡SAKURA!"- Gritaba Touya que acababa de llegar a la escena empujando personas fuera de su camino, la imagen que Touya veía podría ser la peor pesadilla que jamás pensó que podía suceder, su hermanita, la única persona que lo mantenía cuerdo, estaba tirada en la arena sobre un charco de sangre, su rostro era el de una misma hoja de papel, hasta parecía muerta-"¡SUELTEMEN! SAKURA, SAKURA"- Gritaba Touya desconsolado y temblando las personas a su alrededor lo habían tomado de los brazos.

-"Por Dios"- Fue el gritillo que soltó Fuutie al llegar a la escena-"Shaoran, mírame ¿estás bien?"- Pregunto rápido justo cuando lo abrazaba ocultando su rostro en su abdomen.

-"S-si"- Respondió en un hilo de voz-"Sakura, ella, me salvo"-

-"¿Quién ira conmigo al hospital?"- Pregunto Hiro en voz alta luego de haber ayudado a subir a Sakura a la ambulancia.

-"Yo"- Casi grito Touya-"Soy su hermano, Fuutie ve por mis padres corre"- Dijo tembloroso para después subir.

-"Vamos Shaoran corre"- Dijo tomándolo del brazo y corriendo.

**··· **

-"PAPA, PAPA"- Grito Fuutie apenas atravesó la puerta con Shaoran a rastras.

"Si aquí estoy ¿se divirtieron?"- Pregunto tranquilamente pero luego de ver sus rostros se entero de que algo no iba bien-"¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde están Touya y Sakura?"- Dijo preocupado.

-"Papa no se qué sucedió, Touya y yo fuimos por helados y cuando veníamos de regreso vimos muchas personas donde estábamos jugando y fuimos corriendo luego, luego"- Fuutie que no había llorado se empezaba a desmoronar-"ENCONTRAMOS A SAKURA EN EL SUELO SANGRANDO"- Grito ya cayendo al piso llorando asustada.

-"¿!Qué¡?"- Grito Nadeshiko que apenas salía de la cocina-"¿Dónde están?"- Pregunto rápido con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, después de todo era madre.

-"S-se fueron en una a-ambulancia al hospi-ital"- Dijo aun llorando Fuutie

-"Nadeshiko ve por Fujitaka, Fuutie quédate aquí con mama, deben estar en el hospital más cercano"- Dijo esto último a Nadeshiko antes de ir por el auto.

**···**

**En el hospital...**

-"Niño cual es la edad de tu hermana y su tipo de sangre"- Pregunto rápidamente Hiro, que trabajaba en ese hospital y que se encargaría de atender a Sakura.

-"N-nueve años y su tipo de sangre es el mismo que el mío O-"- Respondió rápidamente.

-"Bien quédate aquí, si necesitamos sangre tu podrás donar"- Dijo esto último desapareciendo tras una puerta y dejándolo en la sala de espera.

-"Sakura, se fuerte tú no puedes irte, no puedes dejarme solo,**no puedes dejarme solo**"- Dijo Touya sentándose en un sillón casi fuera de sí mismo.

**···**

-"¿Cuánto falta para llegar?"- Preguntaba completamente tranquilo a diferencia de las otras dos personas a su alrededor.

-"Serán solo dos minutos más"- Decía Hien con el pulso acelerado y pisando mas afondo el pedal del auto.

-"Por favor date prisa"- Dijo Nadeshiko ansiosa y con sus ojos verdes acuosos.

**···**

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió Shaoran?"- Preguntaba Leran a un Shaoran que lloraba asustado en su regazo.

-"El balón con que estábamos jugando iba hacia la calle así que fui a buscarlo luego un señor lo tomo y dijo que lo fuera a buscar porque tenía el hombro lastimado, yo fui, mama el intento secuestrarme me enseño su arma y yo me asuste y hice mucho ruido luego Sakura me jalo hacia atrás y el hombre le disparo, mami lo siento yo no quería que eso le pasara a Sakura"- Dijo Shaoran llorando aun más fuerte.

**···**

-"Touya ¿Cómo está Sakura?"- Pregunto inmediatamente Nadeshiko al ver a su hijo.

-"No lose, el doctor la está atendiendo"- Dijo Touya un poco más calmado, es que las malas noticias llegan primero ¿o no?

-"Solo nos queda espera"- Hablo Fujitaka tomando asiento junto a su esposa e hijo.

Los cuatros estuvieron sentados por tan solo cinco minutos cuando el celular de Hien empezó a sonar, el se disculpo diciendo que era Leran para explicarle lo que había sucedido. Luego de unos cinco minutos más regreso diciendo que habían intentado secuestra a Shaoran y que fue Sakura quien lo había salvado.

-"Familia Kinomoto"- Llamo el doctor-"Veo que al fin llegan los padres, su hija está a salvo por el momento, se encuentra en terapia intensiva, ha perdido mucha sangre y su tipo es muy raro, necesito un par de pintas para ella, su hijo me dijo que tenían el mismo tipo de sangre así que necesito que vaya con la enfermera de inmediato"- Sin rechistar Touya siguió a la enfermera quedando solo en la sala los adultos-"Ahora que no está el niño podemos hablar bien, Sakura está muy delicada, yo lo siento, pero deberán preparase para lo peor, si ella resiste esta noche quizás pueda salvarse"- Hablo sumamente serio.

-"Oh Fujitaka nuestra pequeña"- Dijo Nadeshiko finalmente llorando.

-"Haga todo lo posible"- Dijo Fujitaka serio y frio.

**···**

**Mientras tanto con Sakura**

En la habitación todo estaba completamente apacible, Sakura se encontraba conectaba a tubos y a cables, su respiración era lenta y acompasada pero a diferencia de su habitación en la mente de Sakura todo era muy diferente.

**Sakura POV**

-"Eh ¿Dónde estoy?"- Me pregunto a mi misma en voz alta, miro a mi alrededor y solo veo arboles, no hay personas ni bancas estoy solo yo en medio de un parque... pero ¿Qué hago yo aquí no estaba en la playa?

-"Hola pequeña cerezo"- Oigo que dicen a mis espaldas, por acto de reflejo miro hacia atrás y me encuentro con un joven de cabellos y ojos verdes-¿No me reconoces?"- Me pregunto con un poco de tristeza yo solo pude negar con mi cabeza-"Vaya que mal, me siéntate conmigo"- Me dijo sentándose en el pasto, yo con calma fui a sentarme junto a él, por algún motivo se me hacia algo familiar-"Cerezo intenta hacer algo de memoria, Nadeshiko debió de hablarte de mi aunque nos llevábamos algo mal aunque sea alguna foto debió de haberte enseñado"- Lo decía tan seguro de sí que decidí concentrarme, según él conocía a mi mama así que debía de ser un amigo o un familiar de ella, cerré mis ojos para intentar hacer memoria... Yo lo conocía el era, era...

**Notas de autora**:

Jejejeje que bien se siente dejar en suspenso (porque a mi me lo hacen seguido) por favor dejen reviews.

Se despide** DreamingStories.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Título: **Nuestro Hilo Del Destino.

**Summary: **Cuenta la leyenda que un anciano, habitante de la luna, sale cada noche y busca almas que están predestinadas a unirse en la tierra. Cuando las encuentra, las ata con un hilo rojo invisible para que no se pierdan. Sakura encerrada en sí misma necesita de ese alguien para enseñarle a vivir de nuevo... Y ese alguien es Shaoran, su alma gemela, su luz en la oscuridad.

**Advertencia: **Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen al grandísimo grupo Clamp. Esta historia es de mi propiedad y se hizo sin ningún interés de lucro.

···

"**La próxima vez que abra los ojos seré una persona diferente. Yo volveré a nacer..."**

**···**

**Capitulo 2: Porque Nadie Sabe Lo Que Tiene Hasta Que Lo Ve Por Perdido Parte II**

**·**

**··**

-"¿Eres el abuelo de mi mami, verdad?"- Hablo Sakura luego de algunos segundos-"P-pero m-mami dijo que tú estabas..."-

-"Muerto"- Concluyo riendo un poco-"Misaki Amamiya, un gusto"-

-"¿Estoy muerta?"- Dijo en un hilo de voz.

-"No cerezo, no estas muerta, aun..."-

-"¿Qué?"-

-"Nada, ¿Qué dijo la pequeña y gruñona Nadeshiko de mí?"-

-"Bueno, pues, dijo que eras un viejo amargado que no comprendía al abuelo y que luego de tu muerte usaron el dinero de forma correcta, para conseguir una mejor vida... Lo siento."-

-"Vaya, esperaba algo peor, eso no fue en realidad lo que sucedió, en realidad cuanto Hitomi y yo tuvimos a Shintaro no éramos las personas más adineradas del mundo, nosotros pasamos muchos malos ratos, pero por azares del destino realice una buena inversión y coloque a mi familia como una de las más adineradas, nosotros ciegos de cierta forma tomamos malas decisiones criando a Shintaro, tu abuelo, luego de varios años cuando el tenia veinte años Hitomi cayó en cama muy enferma, ella tenía lo que ahora le dicen cáncer terminal, yo no quería creer que ella moriría y gaste cada centavo que tenía en tratar de curar su enfermedad... Lo cual fue en vano."-

-"¿A qué edad murió?"-

-"Cuando tenía cuarenta años, ¿continuo?"-

-"Si, disculpa la interrupción"- Dijo apenada Sakura.

-"No pasa nada, como decía, Shintaro y yo quedamos prácticamente en la calle y fue ahí donde apareció tu abuela, la joven Kyoshi Takeda que venía de una familia de clase media alta, ella quedo realmente prendida de Shintaro aunque el en realidad no la quería, pero, por su dinero, terminaron casándose, ellos vivían bien, pero no solo querían vivir bien, querían ser poderosos a nivel socio-económico ambos eran muy ambiciosos y viejo rico les propuso un buen negocio que los pondrían donde ellos en realidad querían estar y para completar la cantidad de dinero deseada tenían que vender mi casa, lo único que me quedaba no solo en lo material, sino en los recuerdos de Hitomi, hubo una gran discusión, les dije que no vendería la casa y días después me caí de un caballo y morí, se salieron con la suya. Esperaba que mi hijo le dijera cosas peores a mi nieta, que por lo que veo es igual a ellos, pero al parecer no le enveneno tanto la cabeza"-

-"Mi madre dijo que no eras una persona buena"- Dijo Sakura intentando que se sintiera mejor.

-"No te preocupes, yo sé que tú y tu hermano son diferentes, ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que es este lugar?"- Pregunto Misaki viendo como Sakura negaba con la cabeza-"Bien, esto es el Limbo, se puede decir que estas perdida, como ya te dije antes no estas muerta, pero tampoco muy viva que se diga, debo contarte algo muy serio y que quizás arruine tu vida casi por completo por ello estas en el Limbo porque en ti está el querer regresar o no, hace solo algunas horas tuviste una visión, algo que viene de mi familia, solo personas de muy puro corazón tienen este don, el don de ver, nosotros, porque yo también tuve ese don, podemos ver el pasado o futuro de una persona tan solo con rozar su piel y no solo eso, vemos espíritus, almas en pena, fantasmas, como quieras llamarlos ellos piden nuestra ayuda o solo quieren hablar. Antes de haber conocido a tu tátara abuela mi viva era un real infierno, veía muertos todo el tiempo, tanto que a veces no sabía si eran personas vivas o muertas"- Hablaba Misaki con voz lúgubre -"Casi siempre se mostraban como personas normales, pero otras no eran más que horribles escenas de muerte que hacían solo para asustarme, como si eso no fuera suficiente desde mis quinces empecé a ver los pasados y futuros de las personas, a este punto era un alma solitaria no me acercaba a nadie y nadie se acercaba a mí, hasta que conocí a Hitomi, no le prestó atención alguna a los rumores que habían sobre mí, termino pegándose a mi como un chicle, ella me enseño muchas cosas, me ayudo a ver esto como un don y no como la maldición que yo creía que era, ella me devolvió la luz que me faltaba..."- Misaki hablaba mirando a la nada-"Cerezo, ¿Qué harás, te quedaras aquí o regresaras?"- Dijo ahora viéndola directo a sus ojos.

-"Yo... No lo sé, tengo miedo."- Decía con un hilo de voz.

-"Hitomi creía mucho en el destino, ella pensaba que yo tenía ese don para ayudar a los demás, yo no logre ayudar a muchas personas Sakura si tu regresaras podrías hacerlo, podrías terminar con lo que yo no pude. Pequeña tú tienes un destino allá que debes cumplir, un destino que yo he visto y déjame decirte que es hermoso"- Dijo tomándola de sus manos-"Por favor, regresa, piensa en Touya, en las personas que ayudaras, piensa en tu destino, en la leyenda de los hilos"-

-"¿De qué hablas?"- Pregunto abriendo de par en par esos grandes ojos verdes.

-"Jajaja lo siento no puedo decirte más, eso interferiría luego, ¿Regresaras?"- Decía divertido por el rostro de Sakura.

-"Si, además podre verte ¿no?"-

-"Naturalmente, aunque no todo el tiempo y solo cuando yo quiera que tú me veas"-

-"Bien, entonces ¿Cómo regreso?"-

-"Solo tienes que abrir la puerta que está delante de ti"- Dijo Masaki señalando una puerta roja que estaba en medio del parque.

-"Hasta pronto"- decía Sakura mientras atravesaba la puerta.

-"Hasta pronto cerezo, pequeña tu destino es grande, y aunque te cueste notarlo tu hilo del destino siempre te llevara a él, porque ustedes juntos acabaran con el odio y la codicia de una familia"- Susurraba Masaki luego de haber visto a Sakura salir del Limbo.

**···**

**Habitación de Sakura tres días después.**

-"Si Hien, comprendo lo de tu padre, sé que un infarto es muy importante, si ella está bien, bueno, estable, los doctores dicen que pronto despertara... Ya que el contrato está firmado no tienes nada d que preocuparte, cuando Sakura despierte te aviso, hasta luego"- Hablaba delante de Sakura que estaba en coma desde ya hace tres días, algo que según los doctores era normal por su gran pérdida de sangre.

-"No te importa ¿cierto?, Sakura está mal y a ti solo te importan los negocios"- Habla Touya furioso.

-"Cállate, además yo por lo menos estoy aquí ¿Dónde está tu madre? De compras si no me equivoco"- Decía con voz neutra como si hablara de la cena.

-"Si tanto te molesta lárgate a tu oficina"-Touya realmente estaba enojado, apretaba los dientes solo para no intentar matarlo.

-"Bien avísame cuando despierte"- Y sin más salió de la habitación.

-"Lo siento Saku"-Hablo Touya sentándose en la silla junto a la cama de Sakura recostando su cabeza en la cama de Sakura, el había sido el único que se había quedado con Sakura estos días, primero se fue su madre luego de pasar el susto y su padre, bueno el solo le daba algunas vueltas.

-"¿De qué hablas Touya?"- Dijo Sakura recién despertando.

-"!Pequeña¡ Dios Sakura estuve tan asustado, estas despierta, ESTAS DESPIERTA"- Hablaba eufórico y muy rápido mientras la abrazaba.

-"Touya, no puedo respirar..."- Decía Sakura debido a que Touya prácticamente la estaba ahorcando.

-"¿Qué?"- inmediatamente Touya la soltó y fue directo a la puerta a gritar histérico por una enfermera.

-"Dios ¿Qué sucede? La pacien… Esta despierta y muy bien por lo que veo"- Termino diciendo luego de revisar a Sakura.-"Ella está bien no te preocupes, el doctor vendrá en unos minutos para hacerle algunos exámenes"-

-"Si..."- Decía un Touya más aliviado.

-"¿Hermano donde están mis padres?"-

-"Mmm, bien pues están ocupados con los abuelos, veras... Ellos enfermaron un poco"- Dijo sin saber que responder.

-"Señorita Kinomoto ¿Cómo se siente?"- Hablaba el doctor Hiro.

-"Pues bien"- Respondía Sakura tranquilamente.

-"Touya necesito revisarla, sal un momento por favor"- Y luego de una reverencia Touya salió sin mencionar palabra alguna.

**···**

El día para Sakura había pasado prácticamente tranquilo, luego de su chequeo había hablado con Touya durante un largo tiempo, luego fueron sus padres con los cuales Sakura fue muy cuidadosa de no rozar su piel, la mejor noticia fue el hecho de que en dos días la darían de alta.

-"¿Por qué cuando Touya me abrazo no vi nada?"- Pregunto Sakura viendo Masaki que se encontraba cerca de la ventana.

-"Fácil, debe de tener alguna habilidad sobrenatural"- Respondio sonriéndole.

-"No entiendo"-

Misaki se acercó sentándose en la cama donde ella estaba -"Bien, veras, las personas con alguna habilidad espiritual no te darán visiones puesto que como tu tienen un don, solo podrás ver de personas completamente normales"- Explicaba pacientemente.

-"Estoy muy segura de que Touya no ve fantasmas"-

-"No es necesario que necesite ver, quizás el solo sienta cosas es algo que no lo afecta en nada así que no tendría por qué decirlo"- hablaba mientras se levantaba caminando de nuevo en dirección a la ventana-"Duerme mañana será otro día, buenas noches cerezo"- Fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer.

-"Buenas noches"- Dijo Sakura en un susurro cerrando sus ojos.

**Notas De Autora:**

Bien, aquí de vuelta, lamento la tardanza tuve algunos problemillas técnicos con mi pc, espero les haya gustado el capitulo, así que por favor dejen reviews!

Se Despide **DreamingStories.**

PD: No tengo idea si podre subir otro capitulo esta semana o la próxima, pero esperen por que si lo subiré. Y les aviso que va a estar super.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titulo: **Nuestro Hilo Del Destino

**Summary**: Cuenta la leyenda que un anciano, habitante de la luna, sale cada noche y busca almas que están predestinadas a unirse en la tierra. Cuando las encuentra, las ata con un hilo rojo invisible para que no se pierdan. Sakura encerrada en sí misma necesita de ese alguien para enseñarle a vivir de nuevo... Y ese alguien es Shaoran, su alma gemela, su luz en la oscuridad.

**Advertencia**: Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen al grandioso grupo Clamp. Esta historia es de mi propiedad y se hizo sin ningún interés de lucro.

**En este capitulo todo va a estar del punto de vista de Sakura además todo lo que esté en cursiva van a hacer sucesos del pasado. Gracias y disfruten la lectura, nos vemos abajo.**

**···**

"**El aleteo de las alas de una mariposa se puede sentir al otro lado del mundo"**

**-El Efecto Mariposa-**

**···**

**Capitulo 1: Las Decisiones Del Pasado Son Nuestro Futuro**

**···**

**POV de Sakura**

-"_Sakura, al cruzar las puertas del hospital tu vida cambiara completamente, pero recuerda, yo siempre estaré contigo"-_ Aun puedo recordar las palabras que Masaki me dijo hace siete años atrás, Masaki tenía razón esto no era un don, al contrario, tal y como dijo, es una total y completa maldición.

Desde mi salida del hospital mi vida empezó a derrumbarse poco a poco. Los primeros meses pude tener una vida prácticamente normal, ya saben, iba a la escuela, hablaba con mis amigos, regresaba a casa e intentaba pasar algún tiempo con mis padres o jugaba con Touya hasta cansarme, pero luego de los seis meses todo cambio, todo se volvió insoportable, mis habilidades aumentaron de tal forma que no podía rozar a nadie o hablaba con muertos pensando que eran vivos, gracias a eso mis compañeros de clases me creyeron loca y terminaron alejándose uno a uno, mis padres me llevaron a incontables psicólogos con la escusa de "_Es por el accidente de hace meses, seguro esta traumada _" Touya, bueno el es el pilar más grande que he tenido, cuando noto que mi comportamiento cambiaba hablo conmigo y yo termine contándole todo, al principio no me creyó pero luego de hablarle de cosas que personas muertas me decían, como del clima, me creyó completamente y nuestro lazo se volvió mucho más fuerte, pero con los demás no podía, yo no podía soportar a nadie cerca, por temor a que me tocaran claro, así que acabe alejando a todos completamente en cuestión de dos largos y tortuosos años, en dos años y medio, más o menos cuando tenía casi doce, me encontraba completamente cerrada en mi misma, no dejaba que nadie se me acercara y no me acercaba a nadie ajeno a Touya o Masaki y para mí eso estaba bien, me volví muy lista ya que pasaba casi todo mi tiempo libre estudiando y leyendo, hablaba con Touya sobre su día durante horas, lo quiero tanto, cuando no lo hacía escuchaba a Masaki, al cual considero como mi hermano mayor a parte de Touya por supuesto, contar historias sobre Hitomi, y siempre al acabar de contármela me decía exactamente estas palabras "_Sakura algún día encontraras a una persona que vea en tus imperfecciones_ _la perfección y es allí cuando lo que ahora llamas maldición se convertirá en uno de tus dones más preciados" _espere por el príncipe azul algún tiempo, es cierto pero luego medí cuanta de que yo no era una princesa que iba a ser rescata, porque en la vida real no existen las princesas. Mi vida fue solitaria por varios años pero a los trece conocí a dos persona que me alegran el día en la actualidad, encontré a dos personas que junto a Masaki y Touya se convirtieron en cuatro velas para la oscuridad en que estaba y es que aun lo recuerdo a la perfección.

_-"¿Quién está allí?"- _Si que estaba asustada, recuerdo que ese día estaba lloviendo muy fuerte y además de ello la electricidad se había ido un par de veces, Masaki siempre estaba conmigo pero esa noche había decidido pasar una velada bajo la luna y mi familia se las había arreglado para dejarme sola, Touya por que se quedaría a dormir donde unos amigos y mis padres porque irían a una cena de negocios_-"Soy la muerte y vengo por ti"- _**y **ustedes pensaran ¿Cómo te acuerdas de estas conversación? Pues, la respuesta es que fue uno de los momentos más aterradores de toda mi vida_-"Muéstrate"-"¿Y POR QUE HARIA ESO?"-"No me grites, no soy tu hija"-"Mocosa, ya verás"- _Y fue ahí donde de verdad me asuste porque en la cocina, lugar donde me encontraba, empezaron a volar platos, cucharas, tenedores, y lo que más me asusto, cuchillos, naturalmente empecé a correr como una loca desquiciada por toda la casa gritando un lastimero "No te tengo miedo" JA! Eso no se lo creería ni un bebe y cuando pensé que moriría escuche una risa, la cual seguí de nuevo hasta la cocina, por supuesto yo ya para este punto temblaba más que una gelatina mal hecha, por fin cuando reuní el valor de ver por la puerta me encontré con la imagen de una mocosa de unos dieciocho años esbelta de pelo negro largo y, aparentemente ya que se revolcaba de la risa en el suelo, de ojos azules, por supuesto el temperamento heredado de mi familia ya estaba a flote-_"¿Quién eres y porque rayos me asustaste?"-"¿Qué, puedes verme?"-"No, es que me gusta hablarle a la nada, claro que te veo, no has respondido a mi pregunta"-"Wow esta es una de las cosas más impresionantes que me han pasado en mi muerte, mucho gusto conocerte, soy Tomoyo Daidouji, y pues, estoy muerta"-"Sakura Kinomoto, ¿puedo saber cómo sucedió?"-"Bueno, pues, yo era una persona mmmmm como decirlo... libertina? Quizás, un día fui a una fiesta, bebí mucho y luego conduje, tuve un accidente automovilístico y zazs ya estaba muerta."-"Parece que te lo has tomado muy bien"-"Así es, oye no hay muchas personas como tú"- _Luego de eso yo le conté mi historia, duramos toda la noche hablando cuando amaneció le presente a Masaki el cual acabo siendo gran amigo de ella luego de escuchar sobre su broma, Tomoyo nos conto que nunca pudo despedirse de su madre así que los tres intentamos localizarla durante semanas hasta que dimos con ella y yo, bueno, actué nada más y nada menos como su intérprete, sorprendentemente ella me creyó y ahora me considera algo así como su otra hija.

-"Sakura, oye no te pongas triste Masaki, Kero y yo te estaremos acompañando"- Sip ella era mi mejor amiga, luego de que habláramos con su madre no se despego de nosotros, convirtiéndose en parte de mi rara familia.

-"Si Sakurita ya sabes que yo estaré contigo, los dos sabemos que yo soy el más divertido del grupo"- Y ese de ahí es Kero mi mejor amigo, nuestro encuentro fue en un parque se acerco a mí y comenzó a coquetearme eso sucedió hace un año atrás, cuando tenía quince, a mi me pareció muy extraño por dos razones una porque kero es alto, rubio, de cuerpo MUY bien definido y de lindos ojos azul cielo, así que no tendría por qué fijarse en mi y la otra porque tiene veinte años, cuando lo conocí estaba vivo pero ese mismo día luego de despedirse de mí lo asaltaron con un arma, le dispararon y mataron, por algún motivo termino encontrándome para pedirme que dejara en la puerta de su casa una rosa rosada para su hermanita y desde entonces somos muy buenos amigos, el es muy divertido y con Tomoyo son imparables, siempre me hacen reír para luego ser regañados por Masaki debido a sus bromas pesadas.

-"SAKURA, no te pierda en esa cabecita tuya"-

-"Kero no me grites, y sabes que es muy difícil hablar en público"-

-"Disculpa"- Y aunque lo hace puedo notar perfectamente que lo dice totalmente en broma.

Y es que yo me encontraba en un avión rumbo a Londres, según mis padres era para que mejorara mi ingles pero todos sabíamos que era por mi reputación de loca, ellos no quieren "manchar" el apellido de la familia con rumores, así que me envían lejos para que "madure" están locos. A decir verdad lo que más extrañare de Japón será a mi hermano, aunque sé que lo dejo en buenas manos, su novia Nakuru se encargara de cuidarlo muy bien, o asfixiarlo sus abrazos son un poco excesivos, lo único que me queda es llamarlo muy seguido y enviarles muchas cartas e imágenes.

**Notas de** **Autora**: Hola! estoy de regreso, disculpen la tardanza es que tengo un montón de tareas ademas me estoy graduando del liceo y es un poco estresante, pero bueno, que les pareció el capitulo? que opinan de que Kero y Tommy son muertos?.

Muchisimas gracias a todos los que han dejado reviews, son un gran aliento para seguir escribiendo, una ultima cosa para el siguiente capitulo les tengo preparada una sorpresita que espero les encante. sin mas:

**Se Despide DreamingStories**

**_PD: Dejen muchos Reviews._**


End file.
